¿Amor platonico?
by MagicPaula
Summary: Cuando Ana va a la casa de sus amigas, conoce a Ninten, el hermano mayor de estas... y quien sabe que puede ocurrir entre el y ella. NintenAna Shota/loli
1. Chapter 1

**************Hola aqui les traigo un NintenAna diferente a los que hay (y son muy pocos)**

**************Para aclarar las edades de los presonajes son las siguientes:**

**************Ana: 12**

**************Ninten: 15**

**************Mimmie y Minnie:12**

**************Lloyd:14**

**************Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, sino a Nintendo.**

**Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene shota o loli.**

**¿Amor platonico?**

* * *

Era una tarde en Podunk cuando 3 jóvenes estaban caminando sin hablar hasta que una rompió el silencio.

-Les agradezco que me inviten a su casa chicas.- Dice Ana, una chica de 12 años, cabello rubio sujeto por 2 colitas, con camisa de polo blanca, falda rosa, y zapatillas negras.

-Pues nos tendras que pagar esta, Ana.- Dice de forma arrogante Mimmie, una joven de la misma edad que la rubia, cabello lavanda, blusa blanca bajo un vestido de hoberol morado y zapatillas negras.

-Mimmie, por favor, no seas tan grosera.-Dice Minnie, la hermana gemela de la de morado, la única diferentencia entre ellas era que ella vestia de rojo, al igual que su cabello.

-No, tranquila, se que estaba bromeando.- Dice la rubia.

-Seh... por supuesto.- Dijo la gemela mirando a ambos lados.

-Pues miren.- Dice la pelirroja apuntando a una casa. -Ya llegamos.-

-Sí, espero que mi hermano este.-

-"¿Hermano?, no sabia que tuvieran uno".- Pensaba Ana con curiosidad.

-Pero ya lo conoces, Mimmie.- Dice encogiendose de hombros.

-Si, creo que es verdad eso.-

Luego de eso, Ana quedó mas confundida.

Despues de que las 3 entraran a la casa, una mujer rubia, con vestido y zapatos rojos, y un delantal negro las recibió.

-Niñas, ¿como estan?.-

-Bien, mamá.-Dijeron al unísono.

-¿Y ella quien es?.-Pregunta la madre mirando a la rubia.

-Ella es Ana, una amiga de la escuela.- Respondió Minnie.

-Pues mucho gusto, Ana.- Dice la señora, quien ahora voltea a sus hijas. -¿Ya quieren comer?.-

-Si mamá.- Dijeron las gemelas otra vez al unísono.

-Pero una llame a su hermano.-

-OK... ¡NINTEN BAJA A ALMORZAR, RÁPIDO!.- Grita la de morado.

Luego de ese grito, Ana callo al piso como ebrio en rumba del susto. Y cuando se levanto, lo primero que vio fue a Minnie y su mamá quitandose unos tapones para los oidos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, Mimmie.- Dice sobandose la cabeza.

-Bien, no lo hare... cuando estes presente.- Dice con malicia.

Ana la miraba molesta por lo que dijo, hasta que se escucho que alguien bajaba las escaleras.

-Allí debe venir mi hermano.- Dice Minnie señalando.

En eso bajo Ninten, un chico de 15 años que llevaba una gorra roja, una polera amarilla con rayas azules, un short de mezclilla, unas medias rojas y unos converse rojas.

-Ninten, ¿Ya quieres comer?.- Pregunta la madre.

-Ehm... sip.-

Pues vallan los 4 a sentarse, ya les pondre sus platos.-

-Ehm... OK-

-Tú alla, de cabecera, yo me sentare con Ana.-

Ninten obedecio lo que su hermana le indico.

-"Que mandona."- Pensaron Ninten y Ana mientras se sentaban. Ana le dio otra mirada al moreno curiosa y extrañamente interesada.

-"¿Porque esta niña me mira tanto?"- Pensaba algo nervioso Ninten.

-Bien, aqui estan sus platos.- Dice la señora colocando un par de platos con bistec en la mesa, sacando a Ana de sus pensamientos.

-Y... ¿Como te fue hoy, Ninten?.- Pregunta Minnnie curiosa.

-Bien... Supongo.-

-Entiendo...-

El resto del almuerzo fue algo callado e incomodo; mientras Ana miraba su plato vacio mientras seguia pensando en Ninten por alguna extraña razon.

-¿Ana...?.-

-Ah, ¿que paso?.- Pregunta Ana saliendo de sus penamientos.

-Te quedaste mirando al vacio.-

-Oh, perdon, jeje.- Dice la rubia riendo nerviosa.

-Ok, Pero... ¿Porque te quedaste asi?.-

-Es que... pensaba en lo de la tarea.-Dice justificandose.

-Neeeeeeeeerd!- Grito burlona Mimmie, a lo que Ana apenada, bajo la mirada, mientras Minnie la veía molesta y su mamá ignoro la escena. Hasta que la persona que menos se esperaban la defendio.

-Oye, no seas asi con ella, por lo menos ella se preocupa de sus responsabilidades- Dijo Ninten con firmesa.

Después de escuchar eso, Ana levantó la mirada sorprendida, y dejando a la de morado desconcertada.

-¿Ah?- dijo la peli lavanda aun sorprendida.

-Ninten, ¿podrias llevar a Ana a mi habitación?.- Pregunta la pelirroja al de gorra. -...mientras yo calmó a la señorita grocera.-

-Eh... pues sí- Por alguna razón, Ana comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Ninten la guio por las escaleras llegando a un corredor, eran los unios allí, cosa que puso a la rubia aun más nerviosa. Pero después de unos pasos, Ninten se detuvo.

-Bueno, aqui es.-

-De... de acuerdo...- Dijo nerviosa. -...Y gracias por defenderme hace rato.-

-Ehm.. si, no hay de que jeje.-

-Por cierto, ya no nos presentamos, me llamo Ana.- Dijo la menor.

-Sip. Hola, mi nombre es Ninten, mucho gusto.-

-Igual.- Dice sonrriendo. -...b-bueno, nos vemos.- Dice entrando en la habitación.

-Seh... nos vemos.-

Una vez dentro de la recamara, suspiro mas tranquila.

-"¿Que fue lo que me paso hace rato?"- Pensaba confundida y sonrojada. -"Esto nunca me había pasado, con nadie."-

Después, espero a que las gemelas llegarán, cosa que paso en unos 30 segundos.

-Espero que Ninten le haya dicho a Ana donde esta nuestro cuarto, porque o si no...-

-¿Porque sino...?- Pregunta Ana.

-Si no conocera las penas del infierno !MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Rio Mimmie pareciendo psicopata, pero ignoraron eso su hermana y amiga.

-¿Y porque no me hubiera dicho?- Pregunto inocentemente.

-Pues... Ninten puede llegar a ser un...-Decía la de rojo antes de que su hermana le tapara la boca.

-Nada... Ella nunca dijo nada ¿ok?- Dijo Mimmie amenazadoramente.

-Ok...- Dijo confundida la rubia por la escena que hicieron sus amigas. -"Vere eso después"-

-No la asustes asi.- Dijo Minnie quitando la mano de su hermana de su cara.

-Bueno, empecemos ya, ¿no?-

-Si, antes de que llegue mi padre.-

Ana no le dio importancia a lo ultimo y comenzaron a hacer sus tareas con una que otra broma por la peli lavanda, pero la rubia sabia que en el fondo era buena chica. Cuando acabaron, dieron las 5:30.

-Listo, ya acabamos.-

-¡Por fin!, ya se me hacia aburrido.-

-La tarea nunca es divertida, hermana.- Dice la peliroja con una mueca de "no me digas".

-Lo se, pero mas que lo de Costumbre-

-Pero fue porque ALGUIEN hiso enojar al maestro.- Dija Ana mirando a Mimmie.

-¿Que? Fue culpa tuya que estuviera enojado-

-Pues si ALGUIEN no hubiera soltado a los ratones...- Dice la rubia molesta.

-Oye, no fue mi culpa-

Y siguieron dicutiendo las 2 chicas mientras Minnie, las veia sentada en su cama. Pero se escucho que golpeaban una puerta, cosa que llamo la atencion de las 3, para descubrir que era Ninten que las veia sonrriente.-

¿Quien quiere pasta?-

-¿Ehh?.- Dijeron las tres al unisono mientras lo veian con una cara de "¿Puedes decirlo en español?" o "¿Que demonios dijieste?"

-Nada, jeje-

-Ninten, ¿se te ofrece algo?.- Pregunta algo timida su hermana.

-Ehm... Nop-

-Pues... yo ya me tengo que ir.- Dice la rubia parandose

-OK, bueno, adios- dijo Ninten

-En serio?-

-"¿Porque Ninten actua con... interes?- Penso Minnie. -"¿Sera porque...? O por Dios"-

-"Oh Dios, Ana esta rara, puede ser que... Oh my Gosh!"-

-Adios, chicas.- Dice Ana despidosndose.

-Cuidate.- Decia el moreno con un ligero sonrojo.

Despues de que ambos salieron de la habitación y cerraran la puerta, las gemelas cayeron desmayadas.

-Ehm... ¿Que paso?- y Ninten levanto a las dos y las coloco en su cama.

-Ni idea.- Responde Ana encogiendose de hombros.

Despues de bajar ambos a la sala, Ninten quiso acompañar a Ana hasta la puerta principal. Pero cuando la rubia se disponia a salir, la puerta se estaba abriendo, revelando a un hombre de mediana edad con cabello oscuro y algunas canas, un saco beige y un sombrero café.

-... Ninten, ¿porque no me dijiste que tenias novia?- Dijo sorprendido el hombre, el padre de Ninten.

Luego de eso Ninten y Ana voltearon a verse medio segundo y las caras de ambos se enrojecueron como un tomate.

-Ehm... no, es una amiga de mis hermanas-

-Caray... no sabia que te gustaran las menores, jejejeje.-

Ana se habia quedado literalmente petrificada ante lo que decia el señor hasta que después de unos segundos se desmayo.

-¿Porque todas se desmayan hoy?.-

-No se, no me pregunte a mi, llegue recién.-

En eso, la madre del moreno aparacio corriendo por el estruendo que hixo la menor al caer.

-¿Que paso?, escuche un ruido y... Ph, hola cariño.- Dice para después voltear a ver a la rubia caída. -Ninten, ¿que le hisiste?.-

-Ehm... Nada, ella solo se desmayo.-

-Pues, deberíamos de llamar a sus padres o...-

Pero después vieron que la menor estaba volviendo en si. -Agh... mi cabeza.- Dijo sobandose la cabeza.

-¿Como te sientes?- Le pregunto Ninten preocupado, cosa que le extraño de si mismo.

-Bien, gracias por tu interes.- Dijo con gentilesa.

-¿Segura que te sientes bien?.- Pregunto la mujer preocupada.

-Si, estoy bien.- Dice la rubia parandose.

-¿Bueno, te quedas a cenar?- Pregunto el padre.

-No gracias, señor, aparte, les dije a mis padres que volveria en una hora.-

-Ah, OK, bueno nos vemos.- Dice Ninten abriendole le puerta.

Después de que Ana saliera de la casa y cerrara la puerta, los adultos voltearon a ver al joven.

-¿Que? a mi no me miren.-

-Me recuerdan a nosotros cuando eramos jóvenes, cariño.- Dice la señora viendo a su esposo.

-Sí... Aunque no eras tan menor que yo jeje.-

-Pero son tal para cual.- Dice tapandose la boca para no reír.

-Si jeje.-

Pero cuando los dos se dieron cuenta, Ninten ya se había ido hace unos momentos.

-En fin, ¿hacemos la cena?.-

-Bueno.- Dice la mujer yendo a la cocina seguida por su esposo.

Mientras Ninten en su cuarto pensaba con claridad lo que le paso en la tarde.

-"¿Que paso con esa niña?... No lo entiendo...".-

Entonces recordo lo que paso en cada momento que paso cerca de ella.

-"¿Me habre enamorado? ¿Por una chica menor?".- Penso sorprendido de la posible razon. -Puede ser que me fleche con esa niña...-

Pero luego de meditarlo unos segundos sacudio su cabeza tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de eso. -Argh, maldicion, eso me pego fuerte.-

Mientras tanto en Snowman Ana ya habia llegado a su casa y después de una conversación con sus padres, se fue a su cuatro a pensar tambien en lo que a ella le habia pasado.

-¿Porque me pasa esto?, Ninten es solo el hermano de mis amigas, ¿sera esto amor?.-Se preguntaba confundida para supirar y caer a su cama y dormir.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**************Holiwis XD**

**************Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, sino a Nintendo.**

**Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene shota o loli.**

**¿Amor platonico?**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Había pasado una semana desde que Ninten habia conocido a Ana, y habia superado sus dudas sobre ella... o eso creía.

Ahora el estaba caminando acompañado de un joven de 14 años con cabello gris claro, lentes, una playera amarilla bajo una chamarra roja con jeans y converse rojos.

-...Entonces asi puedes poner a Samus en bikini.- Termina de explicar el de lentes.

-Wow, Genial.- Dice Ninten impresionado.

-Sip, agradece a todas esas horas de juego estudio.-

-Si, Maestro Lloyd jaja.-

-En fin, recuerdame ¿porque te estoy acompañando a ir por tus hermanas?.-

-Creo que teniamos un pacto para hoy.-

-Bien...- Dijo fastidiado.

-Si eres tan casacarrabias ¿Como te conoci en un basurero?.-

-Pues... tu dime.-

-¿Por?.-

-Mejor olvidalo.- Dice suspirando.

Cuado llegan a la escuela, vieron que todos estaban saliendo, a lo que Ninten busca a sus hermanas con la vista, sin resultado alguno.

-OK, creo que llegamos temprano jeje-

-Ni idea.-

Despues volvió a buscar para encontrarse con Ana, para preguntarle por sus hermanas.

-Oye... Ana..., ¿Has visto a mis hermanitas?-

-Pues... es que estan castigadas, por un accidente en ciencias.- Dijo Ana explicandoles.

-Y mi mama me dijo que no llegara a la casa sin ellas.-

-Pues... ¿porque no te quedas a esperar?, saldran en unos 15 minutos.-

-¿Tengo otra opcion?

-No es por metiche ni nada pero... ¿se conocen? O acaso... Ninten... ¿eres un pedofilo?.- Pregunta Lloyd haciendo que a Ana se le abrieran los ojos como platos.

-Insisto, cobrarle a la gente cuando lo digan.- Dijo molesto Ninten.

-Aparte, solo soy amiga de sus hermanas.-

-Si, ni que quisiera eh besado esos lindos labi...- Decia Ninten hasta que se callo la boca cuando se fijo que hablaba de mas.

En eso, el y la rubia se sonrojaron vastante, mientras el de pelo gris se aguantaba la risa, creando un silencio entre los tres.

-"Oh, el maldito silencio".- Penso la menor.

-Pues...- Dice el de lentes aguantando la risa. -...¿porque no vamos por... galletas Oreo?.- Completo mirando de forma retadora a su amigo.

-Maldito, mi debilidad.- Murmuro molesto.

-¿Tu debilidad?.- Pregunto algo sorprendida la rubia.

-Tu no escuchaste nada.-

-Pues en mi opinion, parece tierno eso.- Dice la menor soltando una risita de niña inocente.

-Ehm... Vamos.- Dijo el major con un leve sonrojo.

Pero cuando se dieron cuenta ambos de que Lloyd ya no estaba con ellos, Ninten maldijo en su mente a su amigo.

-"Hijoputa"-

-Parece que estamos solos jeje.- Dijo Ana algo nerviosa.

-Eh... Sip.-

Sin mas que decir ambos se fueron de dicho sitio. Mientras que Lloyd los veia desde el interior de un bote de basura. -Jeje me divertiré mucho viendo esto.-

10 minutos mas tarde...

Ninten y Ana habian comprado ya las galletas, mientras la menor veia como su acompañante le daba un bocado a segun este "la gloria".

-Oh preciosas oreo, !NUNCA CAMBIEN!.- Dice gritando al cielo.

-¿Y dije que eso era tierno?.- Se pregunto algo asustada hasta que el mayor recordo que estaba acompañado.

-Oh, si, lo siento jeje.-

-No bromeabas cuando dijiste que eran tu debilidad.-

-Si, me vuelvo un demente, jejeje.- Dice riendo como psicopata, cosa que puso nerviosa a la menor.

-"Dios mio, no te pido el mas grande ni espectacular de los milagros, pero ayudame."- Penso dando un par de pasos atras.

-Pero se me pasa.- Dice mas calmadao.

-Vaya, Ninten, ¿Quien lo diria?.- Dijo una voz que el mencionado y Ana reconocieron.

-"Hermanita querida, espero que te den."- Penso.

-Ninten, nos tardamos 20 minutos y te encontramos en una cita con Ana, ¿Ya te le declaraste?.- Pregunto empalagozamente Minnie.

-"Que te den a ti tambien" No y no.-

-¿Entonces que paso? ¿Estavas con ese chico Lloyd, se encontraron a Ana y este les propuso que fueran por galletas oreo para despues abandonarlos, y que quedaras mal con ella?.- Pregunto la peliavanda.

-¿Y el mismisimo Lloyd se esconde en ese bote de basura?.- Dijo apuntando al basurero donde se encontraba el de lentes.

-Un segundo... !PK FIRE!.- Grito haciendo que saliera de su mano una rafaga de fuego que iva directo al bote de basura.

-Ah, Coño- Y Lloyd se escapo del bote antes de que estallara en llamas.

Ana quedo impactada, primero porque sus amigas dedujeron todo sin saber nada de lo que paso, y segundo porque Ninten tenia los famosos poderes psiquicos PSI.

-"Entonces... el tambien tiene..."- Penso.

Pero entonces Ninten recordo que Ana estaba presente y trato de explicarle lo que paso.

-Eh... como puedes ver... si tengo poderes psiquicos... si te parezco raro, vete, no te culpo.- Dijo algo melancolico.

-Ninten, Minnie, Mimmie... Lloyd, dejen les digo que...- Entonces suspiro para luego alzar su brazo al cielo y cambiar su cara a una de firmeza.

-PK BEAM!.- Grito prococando que un rayo salga disparado de su mano mirando hacia arriba, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a Ninten. -Si, yo tambien tengo poderes psiquicos, y aunque no los tuviera no me alejaria de ti por ello.- Dijo para despues sentir que la estaban sujetando, y se sobresalto mas al ver quien era, en otras palabras, Ninten la estaba abrazando.

-Ehm... Upsi- dijo algo sonrojado.

-Bueno, ¿Ya nos vamos a casa?.- Pregunto Minnie a su hermano.

-Seh, vamos.-

-¿No vienes, Ana?.- Pregunto la pelilavanda a la rubia.

-No, es que yo...-

-Ana.- La interrumpio una voz que nadie salvo Ana conocian.

-"¿Y quien es?".-

Entonses se les acerco un chico de la misma edad que Ana, con pelo castaño oscuro, una camisa blanca chamarra verde, pantalones negros, zapatos negros y un sombrero negro. -Hola, Ana.-

-Hola, Tony.- Dijo para voltear con los demas. -El es Tony, un amigo que hice mientras Minnie y Mimmie estaban castigadas.- Dijo volteando ahora con Tony. -Tony, ellas son Mimmie y Minnie, unas amigas, y ellos son Ninten y Lloyd, unos conocidos.-

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo el de sombrero gentilmente.

-Bueno... ya nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer.- Dijo alejandose acaompañada del castaño.

Por alguna extraña razon, Ninten se sentía como si lo hubiesen engañado, traicionado o mejor dicho... celoso.

-Demonios me la quitaron "ups,?"-

Despues de lidiar con las risas de sus hermanas y amigo, se fueron a la casa para que Ninten y Lloyd fueran a conversar al cuarto de este.

-Lo confece ¿no?.-Pregunto.

-Si, ¿Seguro que te gusta Ana?.- Pregunto Lloyd con seriedad.

-Si viejo, me enamore de una menor... Y es la... Peor... Cosa... Posible! Buah, pobre de mi- Dijo Ninten llorando melodramaticamente digno de una Drama Queen.

-Pues... no eres el unico.-

-¿Que?.-

-Tu vecina, Pippi... me es algo guapa.- Dijo apenado.

-¿Pippi?... No es tan pequeña jeje-

-Cierto... pero el punto es que si no haces algo puedes perderla.-

-Seh...¿Pero que hago?.-

-Empieza por conocerla mejor.-

-Oye si, bueno, nos vemos-

-¿Me estas hechando?.

-No, pero ire donde ella.-

-¿Y sabes donde vive?.- Pregunto levantando una ceja.

-No, pero mis hermanas deben saber.-

-Y necesitaras un pretexto para ir, no puedes solo ir por que si.-

-Ehm... si puedo.-

-¿Alguna vez te eh dicho lo idiota que eres?.- Pregunto el de lentes con sarcasmo.

-Sí, pero no me importa.-

Despues de abandonar a su amigo, Ninten fue a donde sus hermanas para preguntarles el paradero de Ana teniendo una buena razon.

-Hola, chicas, ¿saben donde vive Ana?-

-¿Porque quieres saber?.- Pregunto Minnie.

-Porque creo que aliens de las oscuras galaxias la quieren secuestrar.

Las gemelas rodaron los ojos molestas con la estupidez que dijo su hermano.

-Ya sabemos que te gusta Ana, Ninten.- Dijo la pelilavanda cruzandose de brazos. -Solo te diremos que vive en Snowman, te las arreglas tu solo.

-"Bien, mierda".- Penso Ninten, pero luego recordo que tenia poderes psiquicos y que podia teletransportarse. -Si, nos vemos.- Entonces espezo a correr en circulos tan rapido que provoco una rafga de viento que se sintio en toda la casa, sobretodo en el cuarto de las gemelas.

-See you later!- Y de repente desaparecio para dejar atras un desastre en el cuarto, papeles regados en el piso, sillas volcadas, las camas desechas y unas gemelas despeinadas y furiosas.

-Date por muerto.- Dijeron al unisono.

Mientras tanto, Ninten habia llegado a Snowman exitosamente, pero habia una problema: habia un clima heldao y el solo llevaba una playera y shorts.

-Si, soy un idiota, lo admito je- Dijo antes que comenzara un castañeo de dientes. Para luego recordo que podia hablar por telepatia -"Alo, Ana"-

-"_LO SENTIMOS, LA PERSONA A LA QUE QUIERE CONTACTAR ESTA SIN PP TEMPORALMENTE, FAVOR DE LLAMAR MAS TARDE_"- Despues sono un tono de telefono.

-Espero que no este... ¿Que estoy pensando? ¡Tiene 12 años!... Preguntare en la iglesia...- Despues no tardo en encontrar la Iglesia, porque era el unico edificio con una cruz en el techo, entonces vio que era de color blanco con techo azul y tenia una torreta donde estaba la cruz, para despues entrar.

-¿Alo?.-

Cuando entro en la iglesia pudo escuchar una bonita melodia siendo tocada en un piano, a lo que quiso ver y se sorprendio al ver que Ana era la que tocaba el piano, con Tony a un lado de ella.

-"¿Ana es pianista?, ¿Y porque ese idiota esta a su lado?"-

La rubia abia acabado de tocar la canicion conando volteo con el castaño.

-¿Que te parecio, Tony?.-

-Exelente, es increible que toques el piano.- Dijo de forma alagadora.

-Si...-

Ninten comienza a aplaudir intimidatoriamente, asustando a ambos hasta que la rubia volteo para ver que era Ninten. -Oh, eras tu Ninten ¿Que andas haciendo por aqui?.- Dijo ya calmada.

-Ehm, nada quería hablar contigo un rato.-

-¿Enserio?.- Pregunto sonrojada.

-Sipi.-

-...Bueno, ya me voy Ana, nos vemos mañana.- Dijo Tony saliendo de la iglesia.

-Ok... ¿quien es el?-

-Como dije, un amigo de la escuela, es que me pido que... ¿estas celoso?.-

-Ehm... nop.. para nada- Ninten es malisimo mintiendo, estaba ultra sonrojado, Para su suerte, Ana no lo noto.

-Pues... Digamos que Tony es...-

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Que le va a decir Ana a Ninten? ¿Como lo tomara este? ¿Quien es Tony en realidad? Estas preguntas y mas seran respondidas en el siguiente cap.**

**Hasta luego...**


	3. Chapter 3

**************Hola gente,aqui esta el siguiente cap del fic, y quiero mencionar que me a ayudado con el fic desde el principio.**

**************Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, sino a Nintendo.**

**Advertencia: el siguiente cap contiene shota o loli e insinuaciones sexuales (gracias a Mr. NBA)**

**¿Amor platonico?**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

En el capitulo anterior Ninten habia llegado a Snowman para luego ir a su iglesia, misma donde encontro a Ana... y Tony.  
Entonces esta iva a decirle algo cuando luego...

-Pues digamos que Tony es...- Iva a decir Ana cuando alguien la interrumpio.

-Hoooooooolaaaaaa Ana.- Dijo un hombre de aproximadamente 33 años, cabello rubio, una tunica blanca con una cruz en el pecho y zapatos cafes.

-Hola papá.- Dijo volteando a verlo.

-Hola hija... y hola.- Dijo el padre volteando a ver a Ninten.

-"Ya me jodí."- Penso nervioso.

-¿Es un amigo tuyo, Ana?.- Pregunto el mayor.

-De hecho...- Dijo pensando en si decirle la verdad o no.

-Emm... si.- Dijo el de gorra.

-Bien, me sorprende que tengas amigos mayores... bueno, ire a decirle algo a tu mamá.- Dijo cruzando el salon hasta entrar en una puerta.

-Creo que tu papá me dio miedo.- Dice Ninten un poco preocupado y con ligeros nervios.

-Ninten, no es para tanto.- Dice la rubia intentando calmarlo.

-Es más,cero que le cai mal.-

-No lo creo, ¿como puede un pastor odiar a un chico de 15 años sin siquiera conocerlo?-

-Pues si susodicho chico esta con su hija que es menor que el... Si.- Dice aclarandole el punto.

-Si... ¿Y que quieres hacer?- Pregunto de forma inocente.

-"¿Que no podemos hacer?" No se ¿hablar contigo?.- Dijo disimulando su pensamiento.

-Bueno...¿Y porque ese fetiche tuyo por las oreos?.- Volvio a preguntar inocentemente.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, mi querida Ana.- Dijo Ninten con voz seria y tenebrosa, cosa que puso a sudar frio a Ana.

-Bueno, si no quieres decirme lo entiendo.- Dijo para despues reir nerviosa. - Y... cuentame de ti Ninty.- Pidio de forma mas calmada.

-Pues que te puedo decir... Soy algo friki, mis hermanas son unas tiranas, mi padre me molesta mucho con todas las niñas, aunque es algo tipico de los padres, mi mejor amigo es un friki Nerd, y soy psiquico, razon por la cual no tengo muchos amigos... Y un soy adicto a las oreos.-

La menor solto una risapor lo que le acababan de contar. -Eres un tonto.- Dijo poniendose un poco mas seria. - Y por cierto... Minnie me iva a decir algo de ti, que podias llegar a ser... ¿Que crees que es?.-

-Jeje no lo se... ¿Y que hay de ti?.-

-Pues... soy cristiana por ser la hija del pastor, me gusta tocar el piano, algunos de los niños pequeños del pueblo me llaman "madrecita", y odio ser mas asustadiza que un conejo.-

-Wow... ¿en serio?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-Si.-

-Es genial.-

-Creo que exageras un poco, Ninten.-

-Pero si lo es, tocas piano, yo toco un Joystic jeje.-

-Jeje bueno... Y... ¿Tienes novia?.- Pregunto apenada provocando un sonrojo en su cara.

-No, estoy soltero... y si sigo asi, quiza para siempre.-

-Pues, no se sabe... tal vez un dia ese alguien especial toque a tu puerta... solo digo jeje.- Concluyo volteando a ver a otro lado para que no notara su sonrojo.

-O quiza la encontre al frente mio... "demonios, lo pense o lo dije. Rapido piensa una mentira..." Eh, solo decia "Eso va a funcionar".-

-¿Eh?.- Se sorprendio con eso que le dijo su nuevo amigo.

-Nada, esta parte de la conversación nunca ocurrio.- Dijo algo sonrojado por su estupidez.

-Ok, "Ooooh es tan tierno e idiota"- Pensaba la rubia.

-¿Y que hacias?-

-Pues tocaba el piano.- Dijo volteando al mismo. -Y despues iva a ayudarle a mamá con unas compras, y te suena esto aburrido ¿No?.-

-No ¿te ayudo?.-

-Pues... claro, deja voy a decirle.- Dijo alejandose del mayor cruzando una puerta, dejando a este solo .Pensando en las cosas que se le escapaon a este hace unos momentos.

-"Sí, me fleche, y fuerte"- Y luego penso en esa pregunta que supuestamente le habia dicho antes sobre su hermana. -"¿Le iba decir que soy un imbecil... O un pervertido?"-

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la rubia que estaba regresando a donde estaba pero ahora tenia una chamarra color crema con una bufanda roja. -Listo, vamos, ponte tu... ¿Trajiste algo para la nieve?.-

-Ehm... Me teletransporte, vine asi... Pero el frio no me afecta mucho... Por aca.-

-De acuerdo, vamos para alla.- Dijo tomandole la mano a Ninten, cosa que le dio cierto nerviosismo a ambos.

Despues de que salieran de la iglesia Ninten quizo hacerle un par de preguntas. -Oye, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro.- Dijo asintiendo con la cabeaza.

-¿Que me ibas a decir de Tony?- Pregunto.

-Oh pu-pues...- Tartamudeo algo apenada.

-Acaso es tu novio, ¿cierto?-

-No, el es solo un amigo... es solo que...-

-¿Que? ¿Es...gay?

-¿Como reaccionarias si te digo que si?.- Dijo encojiendo sus hombros nerviosas.

-No se...- Dijo con indiferencia.

-Pues... lo es.-

-... ¿WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?-

-De hecho... tiene novio.- Dice aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos.

-Inisisto... ¿WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?-

-Pero a pesar de eso, es buen chivo.-

-Okeeeeeey.- Respondio con sarcasmo.

-Y... ¿algo mas que quieras saber?.-

-No... nada.-

-Bueno, ya llegamos.- Dijo deteniendose frente a una tienda.

-Oh, genial, y no tengo hipotermia.- Dijo para despues reir cono tonto.

-Ahi, Ninten.- Dijo la menor en un tono que al mayor le recordo a su madre.

-¿Que?-

-Es solo que tu... entremos antes de que te enfermes o algo, me preocupas.-

-OK, vale- Dijo caminando a la puerta de esta.

Cuando entraron el interior era como cualquier tienda, anuncios de ofertas, pasillos con viveres, una caja registradora donde habian 2 hombres, uno vendia las cosas mientras que otro las compraba (Pero a precios menores que los de venta) y estos al igual que toda Snowman conocian a Ana.

-Buenas tardes señorita.- Dijeron al unisono los encargados.

-Buenas tardes.- Respondio la rubia al saludo.

-Vaya, eres famosa aqui-

-Ni tanto.-

-Seh... Claro- Respondio con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, compremos lo que necesitaremos.- Dijo Ana caminando a un pasillo determinado.

-Vamos jeje.- Dijo Ninten siguiendo a la menor.

Despues de unas "divertidas" compras, Ninten y Ana ya estaban saliendo de la tienda.

-Vaya... Compramos muchas cosas.- Dijo mientras cargaba 2 bolsas grandes con viveres varios.

-Y fuiste muy amable al cargar todo por mi, ¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?.- Dijo apenada por el hecho de que ella no esta llevando nada.

-No, estoy bien-

-Bueno...- Dijo parando en seco. -...Esperame un momento.- Dijo corriendo de vuelta a la tienda.

-"Ni idea de que hara ella".- Penso confundido.

Despues de unos 3 minutos, Ana salia de la tienda con una caja de galletas oreo, cosa que facino a Ninten.

-Oh Dios mio.- Dijo tan impactdo que el deseo por las galletas lo invadio en un par de segundos.

-Ninten te las queria dar para agradecerte por ayudarme con... ¡AH!- Ana no pudo terminar la oracion porque Ninten literalmente se abalanzo a ella quedando incomodamente so re la menor, dejandola preocupada por la posicion en la que estaban. -Ehm, lo siento, me emocione un poco-No pienses que te queria hacer algo hehe- rio nervioso al final.-

Pero no recibio respuesta de ella porque hania entrado en un estado de shock. -"El queria..."- Penso petrificada.

-No pienses que te queria hacer algo jeje.- Rio muy nervioso al final.

-...Esta bien, Ninten.- Dijo tratando de calmarse.

-Ok.- Dijo mientras tenia un pensamiento por lo que habia pasado hace poco.

Despues de que se levantaran siguieron su camino a la Iglesia con un silencio por lo que paso hace poco, cuando regresaron rel de gorra queria hacer algo con la joven que acompañaba.

-Eh... Ana... ¿Te puedo pedir algo?- Pregunto secamente.

Si...- Dice algo confundida por su repentino cambio de humor.

-Te puedo... Ehm... Como decirlo sin que suene como pervertido.-

-¿Que?- Dice sorprendida y asustada a lo que empezo a retroceder alejandose del moreno.

-¿Te puedo... Agradecer a mi modo?-

Eso ultimo la dejo congelada a lo que empezo a hacer un analisis rapido de lo que acababa de pasar hasta llegar a una conclusion.

-Ninten, tu... yo... pero...creo que...-

-"Dios, espero que la autora no me mate por lo que hare."- Penso por...(Maldigo por esto a Mr. NBA, quien es el coescritor.)

Despues de peor de los silencios, Ana se le acerco para poner su mano en la mejilla de Ninten. -Ninten... te quiero... pero...-

-Ah, ¿Soy muy mayor para ti? ¿O es el hecho de que me alla enamorado casi demencialmente de ti en tan poco tiempo?-

-Creo que...- Dijo cortantemente. -...¿de verdad quieres hacer esto?-

-Si, ¿Porque no?.- Pregunto el mayor.

-Simplemente no quiero que afecte las cosas entre nosotros, apenas nos conocemos.- Dijo quitando su mano del rostro del mayor.

-Pero Ana, yo...-

-... Creo que ya tienes que volver a casa, ¿no?.- Pregunto secamente.

-Si, pero antes...- Y sin previo aviso tomo a Ana por sorpresa y le planto un pequeño beso en los labios. -Adios, nos vemos mañana.- Despues le entrego las bolsas con las compras y empezo a correr hasta desaparecer. La rubia se toco sus labios sonrojada y estuvo segura de que sus intenciones para saber que debia cuidarse de el la proxima vez que lo viera.

Mientras en Podunk, Ninten llego, feliz, muy feliz

-Bese una chica... ¡Oh Dios mio!-

-Si, pero es men...-Decia Lloyd, hasta que recibio un puñetazo que lo dejo KO en el suelo.

-Callate...-Dijo para luego esparar a que se levantara, cosa que paso despues de unos minutos y Lloyd habia recuperado la conciencia.

-Pegas fuerte.-

-Casi me arruinas eso... Pero nada lo hace.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-En fin, entiendo que te guste una menor, que la besaras tal vez, pero eso de que querias cogertela ya es algo enfermizo.- Dijo parandose del suelo.

-No creo que algo tan grande caiga en algo tan pequeño... Esperare un par de años- sentencio para mirarse de manera complice y estallar a carcajadas. Despues de parar en seco Ninten le hablo un poco mas serio. -Pero ya en serio, seria un degenerado si le hago eso a esta edad.-

-Pero siedo tu igual le isiste esa propuesta o me equivovo.- Dijo seriamente.

-No, solo la queria besar, no es que tenga pensamientos pervertidos de ella.- Dijo, obviamente mintiendo.

-Bueno, no me metere en esas cosas... Por cierto ultimamente Pippi me acosa.- Dijo con cara pensativa.

-Seh, la vi la otra vez cerca del basurero donde estabas.-

-¿Tu que opinas?.-

-Que le gustas-

-Vaya.- Dijo sonrojado.

-Entonces, ¿que haras?-

-Conocerla mejor... Y no propasarme como cierta persona.-

-No se... solo paso ok, queria hacerlo, tocar esos suaves labios... OK, ceeo que necesito unas Oreo.- Y diciendo esto, saco unas galletas de quien sabe donde.

-Bueno, te dejo con tus oreos y fantasias degeneradas.- Dijo saliendo de la habitacion dejando a Ninten solo.

-So... que tu no hubieras tenido una con Pippi.-

Despues de acabarse la caja callo dormido para ir al reino de los sueños.

Continuara...

* * *

**¿Podra Ana proteger su inocencia hasta cuando quiera? ¿Ninten podra cunplir sus deseos? ¿Quien sera el novio de Tony? Estas preguntas y mas en el siguiente capitulo y recuerdan poner en favoritos y comentar, hasta luego...**


End file.
